Future World Events 2008
January February *Tranh Chup-yar orders the expansion of a small Thai villiage to become Tranh Chup-yar City, the current capital of Yarphei. March April *Everett withdraws all human forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. May *Iraqistan War **Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. **Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. **Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. June *Iraqistan War **Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. **Hezbollah is destroyed. **Israel is given control of Lebanon. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in the East Asian Federation. August *Iran plunges into anarchy. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate with it in the War On Terrorism. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. *2008 Caucasus War **South Ossetian militants and Georgian troops clash. **The Soviet Union invades and takes control of Abkhazia and South Ossetia. **The Union of Everett deploys forces to the area to aid Georgia in the fight. September *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. *2008 Caucasus War **Georgia loses the war as the Soviet Union consolidates control over the region aside from the Everetti-controlled cities of Poti and Batumi. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. *2008 Caucasus War **Caucasian rebels, with aid from Everett, win the ground battle in the Caucasus. The Soviet Union withdraws any remaining military from the region. November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *An Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan reaches the one month checkpoint. The enemy's death toll totals 1,076, and Osama bin Laden is still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. December *Everetti military at the New Pentagon and FBI Cyber Crime Division agents track down cyber terrorists exploiting the recent Internet Explorer security leak. Twelve Everetti citizens are detained for investigation. Another thirty-five suspects internationally have been added to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Most Wanted List. *The Boston Protocol is drafted and immediately signed by the Union of Everett and Israel. Everetti SBR droids begin construction of SDI Defense laser turrets in Jerusalem, Haifa and Beersheba. Israeli nuclear arsenal is dismantled and replaced with standard grade fusion warheads. Droid technology given to Israeli government and IWI Industries under Everetti Non-Proliferation License. *Everetti government begins distributing the Boston Protocol to various world governments to bring an end to the nuclear age. The country begins signing treaties with nations to distribute Everetti technology. Several countries including Canada, Cascadia, India, the Netherlands, and the United Kingdom sign the protocol. *Hamas terrorist organization commenses attacks against Israel. *Everett blasts Palestinian Authority and Hamas and threatens full force Everetti invasion if attacks against Israel do not cease. Category:Future World Category:Timelines